


While You Were Sleeping

by junmybunny



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barista Suho, Happy Ending, M/M, Model Oh Sehun
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junmybunny/pseuds/junmybunny
Summary: When you fell in love with him?It was while you were sleeping.Based on movie While You Were Sleeping (1995)
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 5





	While You Were Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> Karena ini masih moment Natal yeay🎅🎅  
> Tiba-tiba keinget sama film jadul suasana Natal ini, aku nonton ini kayaknya pas masih SD lah hahaha tapi sweet nya kebangetan. Jadi aku tiba-tiba pengen bawain cerita ini ke HunHo.  
> Ya ceritanya gabakal 100% sama sih, soalnya aku cuma berusaha ingat-ingat filmnya😄😄  
> So guys, hope you enjoy it❤️❤️

~~~~~~~~~~

"Oi Junmyeon! Shift sore lagi?"

"Eum~" Junmyeon menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum manis. "Kau sudah selesai Baek?"

"Iya, kau tukar shift dengan Changmin Hyung ya?"

"Ne." Junmyeon nyengir dengan lebarnya. "Changmin Hyung katanya ada kencan, jadi aku dengan senang hati bertukar shift dengan ya."

"Dasar kau! Harusnya kita kan satu shift! Pasti gara-gara 'Prince Charming' kan." Baekhyun berkata penuh selidik pada Junmyeon.

"Hehehe yes, Baek! My prince charming my love at first sight."

"Huh dasar. Semoga saja si tiang itu mampir ke cafe sore ini. Aku pergi dulu ya Jun, ibuku menyuruhku untuk cepat pulang. Bye."

"Bye, Baek. Hati-hati di jalan." Junmyeon melambaikan tangannya pada Baekhyun yang perlahan menghilang dari pandangannya.

Junmyeon bersiap dengan seragamnya lalu berdiri di bagian penerima pesanan. Dia sangat bersemangat bekerja hari ini. Membayangkan prince charming nya yang selalu datang ke cafe pada sore hari semakin membuatnya bersemangat. Ia tak sabar untuk menatap wajah pria dambaannya itu.

Kling

Mendengar lonceng di pintu berbunyi menandakan ada pengunjung yang baru masuk membuat Junmyeon menatap ke arah pintu siap menyambut pelanggan dengan senyum manisnya.

"Selamat da....tang." Junmyeon hampir berbisik diujung kalimatnya setelah sadar siapa yang datang.

"Hai." Lelaki tinggi itu menyapanya dengan senyum manis tercetak di wajahnya.

"Ma-mau pesan apa Tuan?"

"Aku pesan Brown Sugar Frappucino satu. Untuk take away ya." Jawab pria tinggi itu sambil tersenyum manis.

Junmyeon terpana melihat pria di hadapannya itu. Senyumnya yang manis, dipadu dengan wajah yang tampan bak Dewa Yunani. Junmyeon merasakan pipinya bertambah panas.

"Atas nama siapa Tuan?"

"Buat saja 'Oh'."

"Total nya 6.000 won Tuan."

Pria dengan julukan Oh itu pun menyerahkan hp nya untuk melakukan pembayaran.

"Terima kasih Tuan, silahkan ditunggu pesanannya." Junmyeon pun berlaku dari meja kasir menuju tempat pembuatan kopi.

"Atas nama Oh, silahkan."

"Thanks."

"Terima kasih, silahkan berkunjung kembali. " Junmyeon memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

Setelah dilihatnya prince charming nya cukup jauh Junmyeon pun sontak berteriak.

"Kyaaaaaaa~ dia tampan sekali."

Junmyeon tak peduli dengan tatapan pengunjung lain yang ikut tertawa melihat tingkah lakunya. Yang jelas ia bahagia karena bisa melihat wajah lelaki pujaannya.

~~~~~

Kali ini Junmyeon kembali mendapatkan shift sore lagi. Ia sedang mengerjakan tugasnya yaitu mengepel lantai cafe. Di depan pintu cafe is melihat siluet orang yang akhir-akhir ini selalu mengisi kepalanya. Namun ia tidak terlihat sedang baik-baik saja, ia tampak berbincang dengan seseorang diujung teleponnya.

"Wae geurae?" Junmyeon berbisik pada dirinya sendiri, melihat lelaki itu mengusak rambutnya kasar.

"Selamat datang." Junmyeon menyambut ketika pria itu masuk ke dalam cafe.

Tidak seperti biasanya yang terlihat ramah, pria itu melengos begitu saja melewati Junmyeon melangkahkan kakinya menuju kasir dan segera memesan. Tak lama pesanannya selesai, pria itu pun kembali melewati Junmyeon menuju pintu keluar.

Klaaang~

Terdengar sesuatu jatuh dari saku pria itu. Dengan cepat Junmyeon memungut benda itu lalu hendak memanggilnya. Namun mata Junmyeon mendadak melebar ketika melihat sebuah mobil ambulance dengan kecepatan tinggi melintas menuju pria itu. Dengan sekuat tenaga Junmyeon berlari untuk menyelamatkan pria itu.

Tiiiiiiiiinn~ Bruk!

"Ouch!" Junmyeon mengerang kesakitan. Setelah beberapa detik ia tersadar dan menatap orang yang tergeletak di sampingnya.

"Prince charming! Prince charming! Buka kedua matamu! Sadarlah!" Tak sadar air sudah memenuhi pelupuk mata Junmyeon.

"Permisi...permisi...kami Tim medis. Tuan apakah anda tak apa-apa?"

Salah satu petugas medis bertanya pada Junmyeon namun ia hanya diam saja sambil menangis menatap pria yang tergeletak.

"Tuan..."

"Ahjussi! Tolong selamatkan prince charming. Kumohon!" Junmyeon menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan petugas itu.

"Petugas Kim! Segera bawa Tuan ini masuk ke dalam ambulance. Petugas Park! Bantu aku membawa kasur lipat mengangkat pria ini."

Junmyeon pun dengan lemah mengikuti petugas kesehatan kemana ia akan dibawa. Ia terlalu terkejut dengan kejadian tadi. Semuanya sangat cepat. Lalu ia pun direbahkan pada salah satu kasur lipat di dalam ambulance. Mereka berdua dibawa menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

"Lukanya sudah kami obati semua Tuan Kim. Apakah anda punya keluhan lain?"

"Tidak, Sus. Tolong katakan dimana lelaki yang bersamaku tadi dirawat, apakah dia baik-baik saja?" Junmyeon menatap kesana kemari bagai orang yang sedang kebingungan.

"Mari Saya antar Tuan. Silahkan Naik ke Kursi roda ini."

Dengan patuh Junmyeon naik ke Kursi roda membiarkan sang sister membawanya menuju pria pujaannya.

"Ini ruangannya Tuan. Silahkan menunggu disini, karena pasien sedang ditangani dokter di dalam."

"Ba-baik. Terima kasih Sus." Junmyeon memainkan jari-jari tangannya, kakut dan gelisah tak bisa ia hilangkan. Ia hanya berharap pria yang sedang dirawat didalam sana baik-baik saja.

Sekitar 30 menit berlalu akhirnya pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan seorang dengan jas putih pun keluar.

"Apakah anda Tuan Kim tunangan Tuan Oh?"

"Huh? Tuan Oh? Tunangan?"

"Pasien di dalam, Tuan Oh. Apakah anda baik-baik saja Tuan? Apa anda lupa? Tim medis yang membawa anda mengatakan anda adalah tunangan Tuan Oh. Sepertinya anda masih terkejut efek kecelakaan tadi. Apa perlu kami lakukan periksa lanjutan pada anda Tuan Kim?"

"Ah, Nan kwaenchanha. Bagaimana keadaannya dok-" Pertanyaan Junmyeon terpotong karena tiba-tiba sekelompok orang datang mengerumuni mereka.

"Dokter, apakah pasien Oh yang di dalam?" Seorang pria paruh baya bertanya pada dokter.

"Benar Tuan. Saya berbicara dengan siapanya Pasien Oh?"

"Ah, maaf dok, saya ayahnya. Bagaimana keadaan anak saya dok?"

"Ah Tuan, Saya baru selesai menangani pasien. Untuk sekarang keadaan pasien stabil, belum ditemukan hal-hal yang membahayakan hidup pasien. Ini semua berkat tunangan pasien yaitu Tuan Kim yang berusaha menyelamatkan pasien sehingga pasien tidak mengalami luka yang terlalu parah."

"Tu-tunangan?" Secara serempak semua orang mengalihkan pandangannya pada Junmyeon.

"Eum a-aku." Junmyeon bingung harus bagaimana menjelaskan keadaan ini.

"Omona! Terima kasih banyak anak tampan. Terima kasih kau menyelamatkan cucuku." Seorang nenek menangis sambil memeluk Junmyeon.

"Tunangan? Apa benar kau tunangannya?" Tanya pria paruh baya yang mengaku sebagai ayah Tuan Oh tadi.

"Se-sebenarnya."

"Maaf tuan, sepertinya Tuan Kim masih mengalami efek trauma dari kecelakaan tadi. Ia masih belum bisa menerima dan memberi informasi dengan baik."

"Apa maksud pertanyaanmu Oh Jang Woo? Kau lihat cincin yang dipakai anak manis ini, ini kan cincin yang kuberikan untuk Channie ku." Nenek yang memeluk Junmyeon pun menarik tangannya untuk menunjukkan jarinya pada yang lain.

"Cincin? Cincin apa?" Pikir Junmyeon, kemudian ia ikut mengalihkan pandangannya pada cincin yang berada di jarinya. "Astaga! Ini kan cincin yang jatuh di cafe tadi."

"Berarti benar lelaki manis ini pasti tunangan Channie-ku. Mungkin ia belum sempat mengenalkannya pada kita, namun ia malah kecelakaan. Kasihannya uri Channie." Nenek itu hampir menangis lagi.

"Cha-channie?" Junmyeon bingung.

"Ya, ah matta! Itu nama panggilan kesayangan kami pada Chanyeol, tunanganmu."

"Siapa namamu anak manis?" Gantian wanita paruh baya yang bertanya pada Junmyeon.

"Kim Junmyeon nyonya."

"Omo! Jangan panggil nyonya. Kau adalah tunangan anakku, panggil saja eomma sayang."

"Ah, n-ne eomoni. Maaf."

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja Junmyeon?"

"Nan kwaenchanha eomeoni. Lukaku sudah diobati tadi."

"Baguslah kalau begitu nak. Lebih baik kau dirawat saja dulu satu hari ini. Siapa tahu ada gejala yang baru terasa setelah kecelakaan. Dok, bisa kan siapkan kamar untuk Junmyeon dirawat hari ini?"

"Tuan Oh, ti-tidak perlu."

"Hey, panggil saja abeoji. Lagipula supaya kami yakin kalau kau baik-baik saja."

"Bisa Tuan, saya juga menawarkan pemeriksaan lanjutan tadi pada Tuan Kim, tapi beliau tadi menolak."

"Ya sudah, dok. Tolong periksa dengan baik calon menantu saya ini."

"Mari Tuan Kim, kebetulan kamar disamping pasien Oh kosong, jadi anda bisa saya tempatkan disitu, jadi tidak jauh juga dari tunangan anda."

Junmyeon yang hanya bisa bengong pasrah saja saat kursi rodanya di dorong menuju kamar sebelah.

🐰🐺🐰🐺

Junmyeon duduk di kursi rodanya disamping pria yang sedang terbaring.

"Oh Chanyeol. Jadi itu namamu? Bukankah ini lucu? Aku selama ini mengagumimu tapi bahkan nama pun aku tak tahu." Junmyeon tertawa. "Dan tiba-tiba sekarang aku jadi tunanganmu." Air mata keluar tanpa sadar dari mata Junmyeon. "Aku tidak tahu harus bahagia atau sedih."

"Sudah kuduga! Aku sedikit curiga denganmu dari awal."

Junmyeon terkejut mendengar suara laki-laki dari arah pintu. Jika tak salah mengenali ia adalah paman Chanyeol.

"A-ahjusshi! Mi-mian aku tak bermaksud." Secara spontan Junmyeon membungkukkan badannya di kursi rodanya. "Saya pasti akan mengaku pada keluarga Oh kalau saya bukan tunangan Chanyeol. Saya tak pernah berniat menipu sama sekali."

Pria separuh baya itu hanya tertawa.

"Ya, aku tahu kau tak bermaksud seperti itu. Tenang saja anak muda. Kalau boleh jujur justru dengan adanya keadaanmu membuat keluarga kami membaik. Mereka semua sangat bersemangat mengetahui jika Chanyeol memiliki tunangan."

"Maksud Ahjusshi?"

"Justru aku punya permintaan padamu. Bagaimana jika kau meneruskan sandiwara ini. Mengingat Eomma atau neneknya Chanyeol memiliki penyakit jantung. Dia sedang senang sekarang aku tak mau kesehatannya memburuk karena berita ini. Jadi aku minta tolong padamu, bagaimana?"

"Tapi Ahjusshi, kalau Chanyeol sadar bagaimana?"

"Tenang saja. Nanti akan kita jelaskan dengan baik-baik. Tolong jaga Channie kami dengan baik sampai ia sadar."

"N-ne algeseumnida Ahjusshi."

Junmyeon menghela nafas setelah paman Oh pergi.

"Sekarang aku harus bagaimana Chanyeol?"

🐰🐺🐰🐺

Seperti biasa Junmyeon pergi ke kamar Chanyeol setelah pemeriksaan rutinnya selesai. Ia sudah bisa berjalan normal sekarang.

"Bagaimana orang yang sedang tertidur tetap terlihat tampan seperti ini Chanyeol?" Gumam Junmyeon saat ia membersihkan tubuh Chanyeol dengan lap basah.

"Neo nuguseyo?" Suara berat mengejutkan Junmyeon.

"Eum a-aku tu-tunangan Chanyeol. Kau siapa?"

"Kau tunangan Hyung ku?"

"Oh apakah kau adiknya?"

"Ya. Tidak mungkin kau tunangan Chanyeollie Hyung." Pria yang tak kalah tinggi dari Chanyeol ini pun mengerutkan dahinya.

Wajah yang datar dan sedikit mengintimidasi itu membuat Junmyeon sedikit takut.

"Kalau kau memang tunangan Chanyeol Hyung, dia pasti cerita padaku." Pria tinggi itu jalan mendekat pada Junmyeon. "Jujur! Siapa kau sebenarnya."

Junmyeon terjebak tak bisa lari kemana-mana.

"Yah! Oh Sehun! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Appa. Siapa dia ini?"

"Dia calon menantuku. Jangan kau takuti dia."

"Tsk. Lelucon macam apa ini."

"Oh Sehun! Jaga bicaramu! Dasar anak nakal."

"Kwaenchanha Abeoji. Tidak apa-apa, mungkin tadi Sehun-ssi hanya terkejut saja melihatku. Duduk dulu Abeoji." Junmyeon menuntun Papa Oh ke sofa. "Oh apa itu yang abeoji bawa?"

"Ah ini Abeoji bawa buah Peach untukmu."

"Woah~ abeoji tak perlu repot-repot membeli ini untukku padahal. Tapi terima kasih banyak Abeoji."

"Adeul~ kau sudah sampai?" Terdengar suara Mama Oh menyapa putranya.

"Ne eomma. Aku baru sampai tadi siang dan langsung menuju kesini." Sehun menggandeng tangan Mama Oh dan menariknya kearah sofa. "Jadi bagaimana keadaan Hyung, eomma?"

"Hyungmu sudah di scan seluruh tubuh, tidak ada yang mengkhawatirkan, namun kita harus menunggu sampai ia sadar. Kau, apakah kau makan dengan baik di Italia?"

"Eum. Aku hanya kesepian karena tidak sempat bertemu dengan Channie Hyung." Sehun meletakkan kepalanya ke pundak ibunya.

"Dasar anak manja." Papa Oh berseloroh.

Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Eomoni, Abeoji, aku akan kembali ke kamarku dahulu. Nanti kalau kalian sudah mau pulang, panggil saja aku. Eum, juga sepertinya aku sudah diperbolehkan untuk pulang besok. Aku akan berkemas."

"Jadi kau pulang besok Myeonnie? Rumahmu di daerah Mana, biar Abeoji minta supir Kang mengantarmu."

"Ah, tak perlu Abeoji. Lagipula rumahku cukup jauh. Sekitar 45 menit perjalanan dengan mobil."

"Mwo? Kenapa jauh sekali rumahmu sayang? Jadi kau setiap hari bekerja sejauh itu?"

"Ya begitulah eomma." Junmyeon menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

"Tidak...tidak...itu tidak baik. Sayang kamu tinggal saja sementara dirumah kami, okay? Setidaknya sampai Channie sadar."

"Tapi eomoni."

"Eomma akan membiarkan dia tinggal dirumah?"

"Tidak perlu eomma, aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa."

"Tidak Junmyeon, Abeoji setuju, kau tinggal dirumah kami saja sementara, paling tidak sampai Chanyeol sadar."

Junmyeon hanya bisa tersenyum terpaksa. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ditambah dengan adik sang 'tunangan' yang sepertinya siap untuk memakannya. Ia menghela nafas.

"Baiklah Abeoji. Aku kembali ke kamarku dulu."

🐰🐺🐰🐺

"Ini kamarmu. Ingat, kamarku tepat berada disamping kamar ini. Aku tidak mau kau melakukan hal-hal yang mengganggu kenyamananku, arasseo?"

"Ne, Sehun-ssi."

Junmyeon hanya menghela nafasnya setelah melihat calon 'adik iparnya' itu masuk ke kamarnya.

"Kenapa semuanya jadi rumit begini." Ia pun masuk ke kamar barunya itu.

Ia melihat sekeliling kamarnya. Lalu mulai merapikan bajunya ke dalam lemari.

"Bahkan kamar ini lebih luas daripada kontrakkan ku dan ini hanya kamar tamu. Sepertinya aku berurusan dengan keluarga yang salah. Eotteokhae?" Junmyeon meremas rambutnya sendiri.

"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Junmyeon terkejut mendengar suara Sehun.

"A-aku."

"Kalau kau gila tolong jangan disini. Kembali saja ke rumah sakit."

Junmyeon menatap kesal pada Sehun.

"Mwo?"

"Kau mau apa? Kenapa masuk sembarangan?"

"Kau sendiri yang tidak menutup pintunya. Ini.." Sehun melempar selimut ke atas kasur. "Selimut dan handuk untukmu. Anggap saja rumah sendiri."

Junmyeon menatap Sehun bingung karena tiba-tiba menjadi ramah.

"Itu pesan ibuku." Benar saja seketika raut wajah Sehun berubah sombong. "Kuharap kau tidak lama-lama disini 'kakak ipar'."

Setelah itu Sehun keluar dari kamar Junmyeon. Ingin rasanya Junmyeon menjambak rambut 'adik iparnya' itu.

"Bagaimana bisa seorang malaikat seperti Chanyeol punya adik seperti iblis."

🐰🐺🐰🐺

"Morning Jun. Bagaimana tidurmu tadi malam?"

"Morning eomoni, cukup nyenyak eomoni, terima kasih karena mengizinkanku tinggal disini."

"Eomma juga senang Junmyeon-ah. Apa kau akan berangkat kerja?"

"Ne, eomoni."

"Ayo sarapan dulu. Semua sudah berada di ruang makan."

"Ah, ne eomoni." Junmyeon pergi menuju ruang makan. "Pagi semuanya."

"Oh, pagi Junmyeon. Ayo-ayo makan, kau harus makan banyak agar tubuhmu fit seperti semula."

"Ne halmeoni, kamsahamnida."

Suasana tenang namun nyaman menyelimuti waktu makan keluarga besar Oh.

"Jun, nanti kau berangkat bersama Sehun saja." Nyonya berkata setelah mereka selesai sarapan.

"Tidak usah Eomoni, aku tak mau merepotkan." Junmyeon cepat melambaikan tangannya menolak tawaran Nyonya Oh.

Memikirkan berdua saja dengan 'adik ipar' nya itu saja sudah berhasil membuat bulu kuduk Junmyeon merinding.

"Apanya merepotkan, ia juga sekalian ke rumah sakit untuk menjaga Chanyeol. Kau antar Junmyeon dulu ke cafe nya sebelum ke rumah sakit ya Hun."

Hanya dibalas deheman oleh anak bungsunya itu. Oh ini akan menjadi perjalanan yang panjang pikir Junmyeon.

"Di mana café mu?" Sehun yang berada di belakang kemudi Mobil bertanya pada Junmyeon yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Tepat di perempatan sebelum ke arah rumah sakit."

"Oh, okay." Lalu kembali hening menyelimuti. "Kenapa tak bilang saja kalau di seberang gedung perusahaan kami."

Junmyeon membelalakkan kedua bola matanya.

"Eh, ya, itu maksudku." Junmyeon bingung takut sandiwaranya ketahuan.

Perusahaan keluarga Oh? Jangankan itu, bahkan nama Chanyeol saja baru ia ketahui saat di rumah sakit.

"Aku terbiasa menunjukkan arah ke orang lain seperti itu. Aku lupa kalau kau adiknya Chanyeol."

Junmyeon melihat Sehun yang hanya diam saja. Lega rasanya karena sepertinya Sehun tenang-tenang saja.

Tak lama kemudian mobil Sehun parkir di dekat plang bertuliskan Jüst us 2 Café.

Junmyeon membuka seatbelt nya. "Mau mampir dulu?" Junmyeon sedikit ragu berbicara dengan Sehun.

"Boleh." Jawaban Sehun mengejutkan Junmyeon, ia tersenyum manis karena 'adik ipar' nya itu menerima tawarannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menraktirmu kopi."

Mereka masuk ke dalam café disambut dengan sahabat Junmyeon byang paling berisik, tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Baekhyun.

"Hai, Jun. Kau sudah sembuh? Eh, kau datang dengan siapa?"

Junmyeon mengarahkan Sehun untuk duduk di meja dekat jendela, lalu cepat-cepat ke arah Baekhyun.

"Dia adik Chanyeol alias prince charming, tolong jangan ribut, nanti aku jelaskan." Junmyeon berbicara pelan sambil memberi kode-kode mata.

Beruntungnya sahabat Junmyeon itu segera memahami situasi.

"Oh ya, Sehun-ssi, kau mau minum apa?" Junmyeon kembali ke meja Sehun.

"Aku ice Americano saja."

Junmyeon kembali ke tempat ia biasa kerja dan segera membuat pesanan Sehun.

"Ini. Silahkan diminum." Junmyeon meletakkan ice Americano di depan Sehun dan segelas latte untuk dirinya lalu duduk di hadapan Sehun.

"Kalian berdua benar-benar berbeda. Chanyeol lebih suka yang manis-manis seperti frapuccino."

Tanpa sadar Junmyeon tertawa kecil membandingkan sang pujaan hati dengan sang adik.

"Ya, dari dulu memang kami bertolak belakang." Sehun menyesap kopinya. "Tapi hanya Hyung yang selalu mengerti dan mendukung keinginanku."

Melihat Sehun yang terlihat sedih membuat Junmyeon sedih juga. Tanpa sadar ia meletakkan tangannya diatas tangan Sehun dan menggenggamnya lembut.

"Chanyeol pasti akan segera bangun. Kata dokter kan tidak ada yang fatal terjadi padanya. Hyung mu pasti akan kembali padamu."

"Tentu saja ia akan kembali. Tanpa kau bilang pun pasti dia sadar, cih." Sehun memutarkan bola matanya mengejek Junmyeon namun tak melepaskan genggaman Junmyeon.

"Brat!" Junmyeon tertawa melihat tingkah pria di depannya ini. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari Sehun dan menutup mulutnya karena ia tertawa. "Tentu saja Tuan Muda Oh Sehun. Haruskah kau bertingkah menyebalkan?"

"Itu memang sifatku, kenapa? Kau tidak suka, aku tak peduli." Sehun merengut

Junmyeon menghapus air mata yang keluar dari sudut matanya akibat tertawa.

"Ani, kenapa aku tidak suka? Semua manusia kan punya sifat baik dan buruknya. Aku tahu kau adalah anak yang baik, setidaknya untuk Hyung-mu."

Junmyeon kembali meletakkan tangannya ke punggung tangan Sehun.

"Dia pasti akan segera sembuh Sehun-ssi."

Dalam hati Junmyeon menyadari setelah Chanyeol bangun ia akan segera menghilang dari keluarga Oh. Setidaknya keluarga Oh akan tetap dalam keadaan gembira karena kembalinya orang kesayangan mereka dan pasti akan segera melupakan Junmyeon.

"Eum. Aku harus ke rumah sakit sekarang." Sehun berdiri tak lupa membawa kopinya.

"Ne, hati-hati di jalan Sehun-ssi."

Sehun hanya berdehem mengiyakan. Sesaat sebelum keluar pintu ia kembali melihat ke arah Junmyeon.

"Sehabis kerja kau kerumah sakit saja. Dari sana baru kita pulang ke rumah."

"Apakah kau mengkhawatirkanku Sehun-ssi?" Junmyeon tersenyum jahil menatap Sehun.

"Y-yah! Jangan besar kepala! Aku hanya tak mau kena omel ibuku."

"Ne..ne.. Oh Sehun-ssi. Sampai jumpa nanti." Junmyeon melambaikan tangannya.

"Panggil aku Sehun saja."

Setelah berkata seperti itu Sehun cepat-cepat keluar dari café menuju mobilnya. Junmyeon baru sadar dengan apa yang dikatakan Sehun lalu berlari keluar.

"Bye Sehun-ah." Junmyeon agak berteriak sambil melambaikan tangan pada Sehun yang sudah menyalakan mobil.

Sehun mendengus kasar lalu menginjakkan pedal gas secepatnya.

"Dasar orang aneh." Sehun melihat orang yang masih melambaikan tangannya melalui kaca spion. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum sangat lebar.

🐰🐺🐰🐺

"Halmeoni, sedang apa?"

"Hey Jun-ah, kau tidak bekerja?"

"Tidak Halmeoni hari ini aku off. Itu apa halmeoni?"

Junmyeon menunjuk butiran-butiran yang ada diatas sebuah tampi.

"Ini bibit bunga Rosella."

"Oh ya? Halmeoni mau menanam nya?"

"Ne, ini baru selesai halmeoni jemur selama beberapa hari. Setelah ini akan halmeoni tanam di taman belakang."

"Kutemani ya halmeoni?" Tanpa mendengar persetujuan halmeoni Junmyeon mengambil tampi tersebut lalu menggandeng halmeoni ke arah taman belakang.

"Halmeoni, apakah sedalam ini sudah cukup?"

"Sedikit lagi Jun-ah. Lalu nanti jangan lupa berikan pupuknya."

"Ne, araseumnida. Tapi, halmeoni. Sepertinya aku tak berbakat dalam hal tanam-menanam." Junmyeon mencebilkan bibirnya sambil menggali dengan sekop kecil.

Halmeoni hanya tertawa melihat Junmyeon.

"Sepertinya begitu. Aigoo~ semoga saja bibit-bibit ini bisa tumbuh." Ucap halmeoni dengan ekspresi mengasihani.

"Halmae~" Junmyeon merengek.

Halmeoni kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Eomeoni, Jun, sedang apa?" Tampak Mama Oh mendatangi mereka. "Sepertinya Eomoni senang sekali."

"Aku membantu halmeoni menanam, tapi halmeoni meragukan ini akan tumbuh atau tidak." Junmyeon kembali merengek ke Mama Oh.

"Kau lihat saja itu, hanya menanam bibit Rosella tapi bisa celananya Kotor semua." Kembali halmeoni menertawai Junmyeon.

Kali ini Mama Oh ikutan menertawai Junmyeon yang memang terlihat kucel.

"Kyaaa~" Junmyeon berteriak.

"Oops, aku kira kau anak kelinci yang masuk ke selokan." Ucap Sehun tanpa rasa bersalah dengan selang di tangannya.

"Oh Sehun!" Junmyeon berteriak kesal.

"Oops~ aku membuat kelincinya marah." Ia kembali menyemprotkan air ke arah Junmyeon sambil tertawa melihat Junmyeon yang kewalahan dengan air mengarah pada tubuhnya.

"Mati kau, anak nakal!" Junmyeon berlari kearah Sehun dan berusaha menangkapnya.

Tak lama ia berhasil menarik baju Oh Sehun dan menariknya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kau rasakan ini Oh Sehun!"

"Yah! Ini baju limited edition kesayanganku." Sehun meronta-ronta menghindari basah dan kotor dari baju Junmyeon.

"Ini baju limited edition kesayanganku." Junmyeon mengulang kata-kata Sehun dengan nada mengejek.

Mama Oh dan halmeoni tertawa melihat tingkah laku keduanya.

"Aigoo, sudah-sudah. Ini sudah hampir gelap. Cepat kalian pergi mandi dan keringkan badan kalian." Mama Oh memerintahkan pelayan untuk mengambilkan mereka handuk.

"Kemari!" Perintah mama Oh pada Junmyeon.

Mama Oh melampirkan handuk ke kepala Junmyeon dan mengusaknya halus mengeringkan rambut Junmyeon yang basah.

"Aigoo~ kalian ini seperti masih anak-anak saja. Nanti kalau demam bagaimana."

Junmyeon hanya menyengir mendengar perkataan mama Oh. Setelah dirasa cukup kering mama Oh meletakkan handuknya di leher Junmyeon. "Cepat mandi dan gunakan baju yang hangat."

"Gomawo Eomoni. Sudah lama rasanya tidak ada yang memarahiku." Junmyeon kembali tersenyum lalu berlari kecil masuk ke rumah untuk mandi.

"Astaga, anak itu." Mama Oh terhenyak mendengar kata-kata Junmyeon. Begitu juga dengan Sehun dan halmeoni. Mereka teringat jika Junmyeon sudah tak memiliki orang tua lagi.

"Sehun, nak. Kau juga, segera mandi. Jangan lupa keringkan rambutmu."

"Ne, eomma."

Selesai mandi Sehun menatap baju yang ikut kotor terkena tanah tadi. Ia mengambilnya dan menggantungkannya di hanger. Ia gantungkan di kamar mandi agar mengering.

🐰🐺🐰🐺

"Anyeong Chanyeol-ah. Kita akan membersihkan badanmu dulu ya."

Junmyeon yang sedang berada di kamar inap Chanyeol berbicara sendiri sambil dengan telaten mengelap tubuh Chanyeol.

"Kau tahu tanaman Rosella yang kutanam bersama halmeoni kemarin sudah mulai tumbuh. Ya masih bibit kecil sih, tapi aku senang karena tanaman yang kutanam tidak gagal."

Junmyeon tertawa mengingat saat ia menanam kemarin.

"Tapi sepertinya tidak semua yang kutanam berhasil tumbuh sih. Yang sudah mulai terlihat pertumbuhannya ada 6. Bukankah pas, satu untuk halmeoni, satu untuk abeoji, satu untuk eomoni, satu untuk Sehun, satu untukmu dan terakhir untukku. Jika sudah tumbuh besar nanti, kalian harus sering meminum teh Rosella. Kudengar itu bagus untuk kesehatan."

Junmyeon memeras kain yang baru saja dicelupkan ke baskom dan kembali membasuh tubuh Chanyeol yang belum bersih.

"Kuharap setiap kalian meminum teh Rosella itu, setidaknya kalian akan ingat padaku, meskipun sedikit. Kumohon jangan terlalu membenciku nanti. Aku tak ada niat buruk pada keluargamu. Senang rasanya seakan memiliki keluarga utuh. Terima kasih sudah memberiku kesempatan itu Chanyeol-ssi. Oh ya, adikmu juga sangat menjengkelkan, ia selalu menggangguku."

Junmyeon tertawa mengingat kelakuan Sehun.

"Kalau kau bangun nanti kau harus memarahi dia. Jangan terlalu memanjakannya. Ah, tapi memang susah untuk tidak memanjakan dia, kan? Makanya dia selalu berlaku seenaknya. Ini sudah 1 bulan, apa kau tidak lelah tidur terus?"

"Yah! Berani-beraninya kau menjelek-jelekkanku di belakangku?"

"Se-Sehun-ah. Sejak kapan kau sampai?"

"Kenapa? Takut ketahuan kau mengejekku di depan Hyung-ku, eoh?"

Wajah Junmyeon terlihat gelisah. Ia takut Sehun mendengar semua kata-katanya barusan. Sehun bingung melihat raut wajah serius Junmyeon.

"Yah! Aku hanya bercanda. Kenapa kau tegang seperti itu?"

"Euh, a-ani, aku rasa aku perlu ke kamar mandi."

Dengan langkah cepat Junmyeon masuk ke kamar mandi laku menyalakan keran air dan membasuh kasar wajahnya.

"Kau harus hati-hati dengan mulutmu bodoh!" Junmyeon mengumpat pelan mengingat kebodohannya yang hampir ketahuan.

"Jun, apakah kau tak apa-apa?" Terdengar Sehun dari depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Ne, kwaenchanha." Junmyeon segera keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Apa kau sakit?" Sehun mengecek suhu dahi Junmyeon dengan tangannya.

"Aniya. Sebenarnya tadi aku..." Junmyeon berkata dengan serius. "Ingin kentut saat melihat kau muncul, jadi aku segera ke kamar mandi untuk kentut. Aah leganya."

"Yah! Kim Junmyeon! Kau jorok sekali." Sehun mendorong tubuh Junmyeon menjauh.

Junmyeon hanya cekikikan. Menggoda Sehun kembali dengan mendekat padanya.

"Menjauh kau!" Sehun menghindarinya.

"Yah! Kentut itu hal yang normal, tahu. Justru kalau tidak kentut tidak normal. Tapi memang setiap aku melihatmu rasanya perutku mulas jadi ingin kentut."

Junmyeon mengelus-elus perutnya lalu duduk ke sofa.

"Kau pikir aku kloset apa?" Sehun merengut lalu duduk di sampingnya.

"Eh, bukan ya?" Junmyeon kembali menjawab.

"Kim Junmyeon!!!"

Sehun kesal dan menarik leher Junmyeon kearah ketiaknya.

"Rasakan kau ya."

"Aw...aw...ampun Sehun."

Sehun tertawa puas mendengar jeritan Junmyeon.

"Aku tak bisa bernafas." Junmyeon menepuk-nepuk lengan Sehun.

"Eh, maaf." Sehun melepaskan leher Junmyeon.

Sehun menyentuh pipi Junmyeon dan menengadahkan wajah Junmyeon untuk melihat leher Junmyeon, memastikan lehernya baik-baik saja. Jari-jari Sehun yang bebas menelusuri leher Junmyeon. Setelah dirasa semuanya terlihat baik, ia menundukkan kembali wajah Junmyeon dengan tangannya masih di rahang Junmyeon.

"Mianhae, apakah tadi sakit?"

Sehun menatap Junmyeon menyesal. Sembari ibu jarinya mengelus pelan pipi Junmyeon. Yang diajak bicara justru tenggelam dalam tatapan mata Sehun.

"Jun, kau baik-baik saja kan?"

Junmyeon menyentuh tangan Sehun yang berada di pipinya.

"Ne, kwaenchanha Sehun-ah." Ibu jari Junmyeon mengelus tangan Sehun yang masih berada di wajahnya memberi tanda ia baik-baik saja.

"Syukurlah."

Sehun melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Junmyeon. Ada sedikit rasa tak rela kehangatan tadi lepas dari wajahnya. Tapi Junmyeon tahu ada batasan yang berarti di antara mereka berdua dan itu tak boleh ia lewati. Dengan susah payah Junmyeon berusaha meredakan gejolak dalam hatinya.

"Jun, aku ada pemotretan besok. Bisakah kau menemaniku?"

"Eh? Pemotretan apa? Kalau besok sih sepertinya aku bisa."

.

.

"Jun, kau duduk disini. Aku akan di make up sebentar lagi."

Junmyeon duduk di kursi samping Sehun sambil melihat sekeliling ruang istirahat Sehun.

"Wow, banyak sekali peralatan make up nya. Omo~ ini kan mahal sekali, aku penasaran apa bedanya dengan make up yang dijual di drug store."

Junmyeon memegang cushion yang terlihat sangat mewah.

"Kau suka make up?"

Junmyeon meletakkan cushion tadi dan menggeleng kepala dengan cepat.

"Ani...hanya saja sering melihat video beauty influencer di youtube. Jadi aku penasaran."

"Wah, siapa ini? Tidak biasanya kau mengajak orang lain ke pemotretan."

"Kenalkann noona, ini Kim Junmyeon, eum, kerabatku."

"Wah, Annyeong haseo Junmyeon-ssi, Kim Soojin-imnida. Tak diragukan lagi, gen keluarga si brengsek ini memang bibit unggul."

Soojin mendekat menyentuh pipi Junmyeon.

"Yah! Noona! Jangan pegang-pegang!" Sehun menjauhkan tangan Soojin dari wajah Junmyeon.

"Oho! Protektif sekali, eoh? Kau bahkan bukannya marah karena kupanggil brengsek. Hmm, mencurigakan."

"A-annyeong haseo Kim Soojin-ssi." Junmyeon terlihat kikuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Panggil saja aku Noona, Junmyeon-ah. Kenapa kau bisa bertahan dengan pria brengsek ini?"

"Noona!" Sehun merengek.

"D-dia tidak brengsek. Hanya luarnya saja t-terlihat seperti itu. Ia anak yang manis sesungguhnya."

"Kyaaaa~ kau begitu imut Junmyeon-ah." Soojin kembali mencubit pipi Junmyeon

Tanpa disadari wajah Sehun memerah mendengar kata-kata 'calon kakak iparnya' itu.

"N-noona, cepatlah, pemotretannya sebentar lagi."

"Aish! Arasseo!"

Soojin kembali fokus kepada Sehun dengan make up nya dan juga wardrobe Sehun yang akan dipakai untuk pemotretan.

Junmyeon terkagum-kagum dengan pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Semuanya terlihat mewah. Begitu banyak staff yang terlibat hanya untuk satu pemotretan saja. Semuanya tampak bersinar dengan indah. Namun, dari semua itu tampak satu yang paling bersinar. Oh Sehun berdiri di tengah studio itu dengan indahnya, tatapan matanya dapat menjerumuskan siapapun yang melihatnya, postur tubuhnya yang sempurna, wajah tampan bak Dewa Yunani terpahat di sana. Oh Sehun begitu sempurna sehingga Junmyeon tak dapat memalingkan pandangannya.

"Sehun sangat tampan, kan?"

"Ne!"

Junmyeon baru tesadar jika ada yang berbicara padanya, lalu melihat Soojin sudah tertawa di sampingnya.

"M-maksudku...t-tentu saja ia tampan."

"Ne..ne Junmyeon-ah, memang dia tampan." Soojin kembali cekikikan.

"Noona!" Junmyeon merengek dan menunjukkan pout istimewanya.

Sejujurnya ia sangat malu tertangkap basah seperti itu.

"Junmyeon-ah, kau mau menolongku?"

"Eh? Baiklah noona."

Junmyeon mengikuti Soojin kembali ke ruang istirahat Sehun. Melihat itu, ekor mata Sehun tak berhenti mengikuti Junmyeon, diam-diam mengawasi kemana Junmyeon pergi.

"Noona, Junmyeon apa yang kalian..." Sehun terdiam dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat.

"Eotteohkae? Suka dengan pemandangannya?" Soojin mengerling nakal pada Sehun.

"Junmyeon-ah..?"

"Eum, Soojin noona memaksaku, Hun, ia bilang ia perlu berlatih make up ini."

"Berlatih apanya, noona brengsek." Batin Sehun ia menatap tajam pada Soojin.

"A-aku akan segera menghapusnya kok."

"Eh? Jangan! Tunggu sebentar."

Soojin menyeringai melihat Sehun yang keluar dari ruangan untuk berbicara dengan fotografer. Saat ia melihat Sehun memberi kode padanya, ia menarik Junmyeon untuk keluar dari ruangan menuju studio.

"Kita berfoto bersama ya , Jun."

"Eh? T-tapi aku tak bisa Sehun."

"Tenang kan ada aku. Ini hanya untuk koleksi pribadi kok." Sehun tersenyum berusaha menenangkan Junmyeon dan mengulurkan tangannya.

Dengan ragu Junmyeon menyambut tangan Sehun dan mereka menuju tengah-tengah studio dibawah silau lampu sorot.

"Relax saja Kim Junmyeon-ssi, lebih dekat lagi dengan Sehun-ssi, tolong." Fotografer memberikan arahan pada mereka berdua.

"Wah, kalian berdua cocok sekali." Puji Soojin setelah melihat hasil pemotretan mereka. "Junmyeon-ah, kau sepertinya cocok untuk menjadi model."

"Menjadi model dengan tinggi nya itu? Pffft~" Sehun menertawai Junmyeon.

"Yah! Oh Sehun!" Junmyeon memukul lengan Sehun.

"Fotografer Han, tolong kieimkan semua foto itu ke emailku ya. Terima kasih banyak."

"Terima kasih fotografer Han." Junmyeon membungkuk berterima kasih.

"Sama-sama Junmyeon-ssi, aku juga senang dengan pemotretan ini, mungkin kau bisa berfikir untuk menjadi model atau aktor mungkin?"

"Maaf, tidak Junmyeon tidak akan kuizinkan masuk ke dunia yang keras ini. Ayo, kita bersiap-siap pulang Junmyeon-ah."

Sehun langsung menarik tangan Junmyeon setelah berpamitan dengan staff yang ada di studio.

Ketika dalam perjalanan pulang mereka, Junmyeon menatap Sehun yang sedang mengemudi.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh masuk ke dunia hiburan?"

"Karena dunia itu sangat tidak sehat Jun."

"Tapi kau bahkan membantah ayahmu agar kau menjadi model dan tidak meneruskan perusahaan."

"Itu karena aku tidak punya keahlian lain selain wajah tampanku ini, Jun." Alis Sehun tampak sedikit berkerut. Sehun menghentikan mobil mereka di sebuah taman.

Sejenak mereka terhanyut dalam keheningan. Hanya terdengar suara nafas dari kedua insan itu.

"Kau pasti tahu kan, Chanyeol Hyung sangat cemerlang. Sedari kecil ia selalu memenangkan berbagai perlombaan. Dimana Chanyeol Hyung bersekolah orang tuaku akan langsung mendaftarkan aku kesana juga, dengan atau tanpa persetujuanku.

"Awalnya aku senang-senang saja selalu bersama Chanyeol Hyung dimanapun itu. Tapi kemudian yang muncul hanya rasa iri padanya. Bukannya aku membenci dia, jangan salah paham. Aku sayang dengan hyung, hanya saja, aku merasa sedih karena aku tidak bisa menjadi adik dan anak yang bisa dibanggakan."

Terdengar suara sesenggukan dari bibir Sehun. Pria menyebalkan itu menangis, terlihat begitu rapuh, tidak seperti biasanya. Junmyeon mengelus lengan Sehun berusaha menyalurkan kekuatan padanya.

"Sampai suatu ketika, ada yang menawariku untuk menjadi model di agensi mereka. Aku merasa inilah jalanku untuk bisa membanggakan mereka semua, aku ingin menunjukkan pada semuanya, kalau aku hebat disini. Ada bidang dimana aku benar-benar ahli di dalamnya. Hanya wajah tampan keahlianku."

Sehun menutup kedua tanya dengan tangannya. Mengeluarkan semua emosi yang selama ini tak bisa tersampaikan. Junmyeon membiarkan Sehun menangis hingga puas sambil terus mengelus lengan Sehun.

"Tapi kau tahu, bahkan ketampananku pun masih kalah dengan Hyung." Sehun tertawa sambil menghapus air matanya. "Untung saja hyung tidak menjadi model, jika tidak mungkin aku tak bisa mengalahkannya juga."

"Ani! Kau lebih tampan Sehun-ah."

Sehun terkejut mendengar kata-kata Junmyeon. Ia menatap pria di sampingnya itu.

"K-kalau Chanyeol hyung dengar, ia pasti akan berpikir aku sedang menggoda tunangannya." Sehun berseloroh menutupi kegugupannya.

"Tapi aku berbicara fakta, bagiku kau lebih tampan daripada Chanyeol." Junmyeon menatap lurus ke mata Sehun yang saat ini hanya bisa terdiam. "Kau harus bangga dengan ketampananmu, asal kau tahu, tidak semua orang beruntung memiliki wajah dan postur badan yang indah sepertimu. Kau pikir menjadi model paling terkenal di Korea hanya bisa karena ketampananmu saja? Itu juga karena kau memiliki tekad yang kuat dan bekerja keras dengan tulus, karena itu kau bisa menjadi yang terbaik dari semua yang ada sampai saat ini."

Junmyeon menggenggam tangan Sehun. "Jadi jika ada yang mengejekmu karena kau hanya bermodalkan tampan bilang saja, Ya, aku memang tampan sejak lahir, dan kalian tidak memiliki privilege itu."

Tangan Junmyeon terulur dan menangkup rahang Sehun. "Kau membanggakan Sehun-ah."

Kedua lelaki itu terlarut dalam perasaan hangat di hati mereka masing-masing. Terasa memabukkan namun menyenangkan. Usapan jari Junmyeon di pipi Sehun terasa menggelitik di bagian perut Sehun. Tatapan mata Sehun menimbulkan perasaan yang selama ini tidak disadarinya atau dia berusaha tidak menyadarinya. Perasaan yang ia juga tidak tahu apa artinya. Manik coklat gelap itu seakan menyihirnya, yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah memeluk tubuh pemilik mata itu, mengecup bibir indahnya, memberikan ketenangan dan keamanan pada pria di hadapannya itu. Tersadar, Junmyeon perlahan melepaskan rengkuhan tangannya dari wajah Sehun. Entah dia menerima sinyal yang salah, tapi Sehun tampak seperti tak rela sentuhan mereka berakhir.

"Eoh? Sehun lihat! Salju pertama tahun ini."

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah luar.

"Woah! Benar salju pertama! Natal sudah semakin dekat."

Junmyeon dapat melihat senyum indah Sehun lagi. Ia merasa lega, setidaknya Sehun sudah ceria kembali sambil ia berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran kotornya terhadap 'adik iparnya' itu.

"Saatnya kita pulang?" Sehun bertanya pada Junmyeon yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Junmyeon.

Sesampainya mereka di halaman rumah Keluarga Oh, Junmyeon teringat satu hal.

"Oh ya Hun." Junmyeon melepaskan seat belt. "Asal kau tahu, keluargamu terutama Abeoji sangat bangga padamu."

Sehun tertawa mendengar penuturan Junmyeon. "Kau tidak perlu menghiburku lagi Jun, aku sudah tidak apa-apa."

"Aku berbicara serius Sehun! Beberapa minggu yang lalu aku berbincang di ruang kerja Abeoji. Aku tak sengaja melihat sebuah map besar yang isinya adalah semua majalah dimana kau menjadi sampulnya. Bahkan ada majalah yang sangat lama, dimana kau hanya mengisi sedikit kolom disana. Karena aku melihat itu, Abeoji jadi bercerita panjang lebar tentangmu, Hun. Ia begitu bangga padamu, meskipun kau sedikit nakal, bahkan malam itu hanya kau yang dibahas oleh Abeoji, tidak ada yang lain, bahkan Chanyeol."

Mata Sehun kembali berkaca-kaca lalu segera keluar dari mobil dan berlari kedalam rumah. Junmyeon terkejut melihat Sehun yang tiba-tiba hilang dari pandangannya. Ia pun menyusul masuk ke rumah, mencari keberadaan Sehun. Pintu ruang kerja Abeoji terbuka, menggodanya untuk melihat kedalam. Di ruangan itu terlihat Sehun yang sesenggukan memeluk Abeoji yang sedang terbingung, namun berusaha menenangkan anaknya itu. Suara tangis Sehun menarik perhatian Eomoni dan juga Halmeoni. Mereka bertiga berdiri di pintu ruangan kerja itu.

"Junmyeon ada apa ini?" Abeoji berusaha mencari jawaban akan perilaku anak yang sedang dalam pelukannya itu. "Apakah ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada Sehun?"

Junmyeon hanya tersenyum berusaha menenangkan Abeoji yang terlihat khawatir.

"Appa...apakah kau benar bangga padaku?"

Sehun angkat bicara untuk pertama kalinya semenjak tindakannya yang membuat heboh satu rumah itu.

"Kau berbicara apa Sehun-ah?"

"Jun-junmyeon b-bilang kau b-bahkan menyimpan s-seluruh majalahku." Sehun berbicara sesenggukan di dalam pelukan ayahnya.

Abeoji menatap ke arah Junmyeon lai.

"Terkadang kata-kata lebih baik dibandingkan perbuatan, Abeoji." Junmyeon kembali tersenyum.

"Aigoo anak nakal ini." Abeoji memukul bokong Sehun. "Apa hal itu masih perlu kau tanyakan, eoh?" Kembali Abeoji memukuli bokong anak bungsunya itu.

"Appa! Sakit!" Sehun merengek.

"Tentu saja Appa mu bangga padamu Sehun-ah. Ia bahkan memamerkan majalahmu bersama teman-temannya saat mereka bermain catur." Eomma Oh mendatangi kedua pria Oh itu dan ikut merangkul mereka.

"Aigoo, anak ini, selalu manja, bagaimana Appa bisa tenang melepasmu kalau seperti ini. Kau harus sering-sering pulang ke Korea, anak nakal. Tidak ada yang memerhatikanmu di luar negeri sana. Lihatlah kau bahkan hanya pulang saat hyung mu sakit." Abeoji ikut menitikkan air matanya dan mengelus pungggung anak bungsunya itu."

"Ne, abeoji, aku akan sering pulang." Sehun kembali nangis dengan kencang.

Halmeoni yang melihat itu semua pun merangkul Junmyeon. "Gomawo Junmyeon-ah."

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa Halmeoni."

"Kau melakukan banyak hal Junmyeon-ah, kami beruntung bertemu dengamu."

Halmeoni memeluk Junmyeon dengan erat dibalas dengan senyuman manis Junmyeon. "Aku yang beruntung bertemu dengan kalian halmeoni."

"Tuan Oh!" Asisten pribadi abeoji tampak terburu-buru datang ke ruangan itu. "Tuan muda Chanyeol sudah sadar, tuan."

Semua mata menatap cepat kearah Asisten Song. "MWO??? Kita harus segera ke rumah sakit."

Mereka semua tampak bergegas pergi keluar ruangan, bersiap menuju rumah sakit tempat Chanyeol dirawat. Namun berbeda dengan Junmyeon, kakinya tampak terpaku di lantai, begitu terkejut ia mendengar kabar kesadaran Chanyeol.

"Jun, hey, kau kenapa?" Sehun menepuk pundak Junmyeon.

"Eoh? Ani, tidak apa."

"Kau begitu terkejut ya dengan kabar Chanyeol hyung? Ayo kita pergi Jun." Sehun menarik lengan Junmyeon berjalan kearah parkiran mobil dimana semua orang sudah menunggu mereka.

Di lorong rumah sakit Junmyeon berjalan paling akhir. Jantungnya berdegup sangat cepat, lututnya lemas, perasaan cemas menghantui pikirannya. Ia begitu ketakutan.

"Seharusnya aku pergi meninggalkan Keluarga Oh dari awal. Bodohnya kau Kim Junmyeon."

Sehun yang sedang bahagia tak sabar ingin melihat Chanyeol Hyung, merasa khawatir melihat tingkah Junmyeon. Ia berpikir mungkin Junmyeon hanya nervous bertemu dengan Chanyeol setelah sekian lama. Ia berjalan mendekati Junmyeon, kembali menggandeng 'kakak iparnya' itu. Junmyeon hanya menatap Sehun yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Ayo, kau berjalan lama sekali."

Dari dalam ruangan terdengar tangisan bahagia dari halmeoni dan eomoni. Mereka berdua pun masuk ke ruangan peradilan bagi Junmyeon itu.

"Eoh, Sehunnie, aku merindukanmu." Chanyeol tersenyum dengan lebar melihat adik satu-satunya masuk ke kamar inapnya. "Apakah itu pacarmu?" Chanyeol tampak terkejut melihat adiknya datang menggandeng seorang pria mungil mendekat.

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu terkesiap mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol. Terkecuali Junmyeon yang hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hyung! Kau tak ingat dengan Junmyeon?"

"Apakah aku seharusnya mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui ini?"

"Nak, kau benar-benar tidak ingat dengan Junmyeon?"

"Tidak eomma. Siapa dia?"

"Dia tunanganmu Chanyeol. Apa ingatan terakhir yang kau ingat Chan? Dok, ada apa ini?" Eomma Oh meatap ke arah dokter menunggu penjelasan.

"Yang aku ingat aku bau saja diserahkan untuk mengatur perusahaan oleh Appa."

"Mwo? Itu 2 tahun yang lalu, nak." Kini abeoji berbicara pada anaknya.

"Sepertinya kami harus melakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut terhadap pasien Oh, tuan. Kemungkinan ia mengalami amnesia disosiatif, namun untuk memastikannya tentu kami harus memeriksa lebih detail."

"Baiklah dok, tolong lakukan yang terbaik untuk anak saya."

Eomma Oh mendatangi Junmyeon dan memeluknya. Junmyeon sendiri sedang kebingungan mendapati informasi baru ini. Tidak tahu ia harus senang atau sedih.

🐰🐺🐰🐺

Setelah semua pemeriksaan lanjutan pada Chanyeol dilaksanakan, akhirnya ia diizinkan untuk pulang ke rumah. Amnesia disosiatifnya tidak bisa disembuhkan dengan hal medis saja, namun harus didukung dengan lingkungan sekitar yang membantu memicu kembalinya ingatan itu.

"Junmyeon-ah, tolong antar Chanyeol ke kamarnya ya."

"Ne, eomoni."

Junmyeon menntun Chanyeol kekamarnya. Mendudukannya di tempat tidurnya dan merapikan barang-barang yang ia bawa dari rumah sakit.

"Jumyeon-ah, bagaimana kita bertemu?"

Junmyeon berhenti mengatur pakaian-pakaian Chanyeol dan menatap ke arah Chanyeol.

"Itu, eum kita bertemu di Cafe tempatku bekerja." Ia mengatakan hal yang tidak sepenuhnya bohong, tapi tidak jujur juga.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu apa minuman kesukaanku?"

"Eum, kau sangat menyukai frappuccino dan minuman yang manis-manis." Sangat berbeda dengan Sehun, ia suka yang pahit, kecuali bubble tea. Junmyeon menggelengkan kepalanya tersadar bahwa pikirannya bercabang kemana-mana.

"Ya kau benar. Sepertinya kau benar-benar mengenalku."

"Tidak juga Chanyeol-ssi." Namun ia hanya bisa mengatakan itu di dalam pikirannya. "Eum, sebaiknya kau membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu, sebelum makan malam. Aku akan kembali ke kamarku dulu Chanyeol-ah. Kalau butuh sesuatu, kau panggil saja aku."

Chanyeol hanya terenyum pada Junmyeon dan menganggukkan kepala.

Di kamar Junmyeon menatap sekeliling kamarnya. "Seindahnya-indahnya mimpi, tetap saja tidak akan menjadi kenyataan Junmyeon. Kurasa ini saatnya aku pergi." Junmyeon merapikan barang-barangnya, menyisakan semua barang yang diberikan oleh keluarga Oh selama ia tinggal disini. Tidak memakan waktu lama untuk merapikan barangnya yang memang tidak begitu banyak. Perhatiannya teralihkan kaerah ketukan di pintu kamarnya.

"Chanyeol?"

"Ayo kita turun Junmyeon-ah. Waktunya makan malam."

Junmyeon menuntun kembali Chanyeol menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan. Semuanya tampak sudah berkumpul di meja makan, tidak sabar untuk makan bersama untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama dengan anggota lengkap. Makan malam mereka dipenuhi dengan kegembiraan karena kembalinya Chanyeol.

"Eum, halmeoni, abeoji, eomoni, Sehun dan Chanyeol, ada yang ingin kukatakan." Junmyeon terdengar gugup saat berbicara."Eum, karena Chanyeol sudah kembali, sepertinya sudah saatnya untuk aku kembali ke rumahku."

"Mwo??" Suara Sehun terdengar sangat keras karena terkejut.

Junmyen tertawa. "Bukankah kau sangat menantikan ini, Sehun-ah?"

"Ani! Kau tidak boleh pergi! Untuk apa kau kembali ke rumahmu yang sangat jauh itu. Kau disini saja Junmyeon-ah." Sehun terdengar sangat putus asa.

"Ne, Junmyeon-ah, kau tidak usah kembali ke rumahmu. Kau tinggal disini saja, nak. Chanyeol juga baru saja sadar, kenapa kau malah mau pergi?" Kini Eomma Oh yang berbicara.

"A-aku merasa tidak enak eomoni, lagipula kemarin kan semua setuju aku tinggal disini sampai Chanyeol sadar, kurasa aku sudah tak penting berada disini."

"Kau berbicara omong kosong apa Junmyeon-ah?" Appa Oh berbicara dengan nada tinggi membuat semua yang ada di ruang makan itu terdiam. "Apa kau sudah tak menganggap kami keluargamu lagi Junmyeon-ah? Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu?"

"Tidak, abeoji bukan seperti itu maksudku."

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Junmyeon yang sudah terlihat akan menangis itu. "Tetaplah disini Junmyeon-ah. Lihatlah, semua keluargaku sangat bahagia dengan kehadiranmu disini. Lagipula aku juga baru sadar dan tak ingat apa-apa tentangmu. Bukankah dengan kehadiranmu di sampingku akan semakin mempercepat kesembuhanku?"

"Chan."

"Tetaplah di sisiku, Junmyeon-ah." Chanyeol mengecup punggung tangan Junmyeon.

Wajah Junmyeon memerah saat menyadari perlakuan Chanyeol padanya. Ia malah justru menatap ke arah Sehun yang terlihat memalingkan wajahnya dari mereka berdua. Ia kembali menatap Chanyeol.

"Apa kau masih mau pergi dari sini Junmyeon-ah?" Tanya abeoji.

Junmyeon menghela nafasnya. "Baiklah, aku tidak akan pergi. Maafkan aku abeoji."

"Baguslah. Kau akan selalu kami anggap anggota keluarga kami yang berharga. Jadi buang jauh-jauh pikiranmu untuk merasa segan disini, mengerti?"

"Ne, abeoji. Maaf." Apa yang akan kalian pikirkan saat semua kebohonganku terungkap.

Chanyeol masih menggenggam tangan Junmyeon sampai akhirnya mereka selesai makan malam dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitas masing-masing.

🐰🐺🐰🐺

"Jun, bagaimana kalau kita pergi berkencan?" Chanyeol dengan riang memeluk Junmyeon dari belakang, yang sedang berbincang dengan Sehun di dapur.

"Ne?" Junmyeon bertanya pada Chanyeol.

"Ya, bagaimana jika kita pergi berkencan hari ini? Aku bosan berada dirumah terus." Chanyeol merengut berusaha membujuk 'tunangan'nya.

"Baiklah, kau mau pergi kemana, hmm?" Junmyeon mengeringkan tangannya sehabis mencuci piring ke celemek yang ia pakai.

"Eum, a-aku pergi dulu ya Hyung." Sehun berdiri dari kursi menuju kamarnya.

Junmyeon hanya memandang Seehun yang sedang menaiki tangga. "Nanti kami akan membelikanmu bubble tea, okay." Junmyeon berteriak kemudian dibalas dengan deheman oleh Sehun.

"Cepat bersiap-siap, pakai baju hangatmu, okay. Aku menunggumu di mobil, aku akan memanaskan mobil dulu."

.

.

"Kita akan kemana Chan?"

"Bagaimana dengan ice skating? Aku tiba-tiba seperti mendapat bayangan aku pernah main ice skating dengan seseorang. Mungkin saja itu kamu."

"Benarkah? Apa lagi yang bisa kau ingat selain itu?"

"Tidak ada hahaha, bisa jadi itu juga cuma bayanganku saja bukan ingatan."

"Kwaenchanha, ayo kita kesana cepat, siapa tahu kau bisa mengingat lebih banyak lagi." Junmyeon tersenyum pada Chanyeol.

"Apakah kita tidak pernah ke skating rink saat berkencan?"

"Eum, tidak, kau...sangatlah sibuk saat itu, ya, jadi kita paling hanya berkencan di cafe tempatku bekerja."

"Betapa membosankannya. baiklah, kita akan membuat kenangan kencan yang paling menyenangkan hari ini."

Chanyeol tersenyum dengan lebarnya berbanding terbalik dengan heti Junmyeon yang terasa berat karena harus membohongi pria tampan di hadapannya ini. Tapi ia bertekad untuk Chanyeol segera mengingat hilangan yang ia lupakan untuk menebus segala dosanya.

"Whoooah~" Junmyeon tergelincir tak bisa mengendalikan kecepatannya saat ice skating, dengan sigap Chanyeol menangkap Junmyeon sebelum terjatuh.

"Tertangkap kau." Chanyeol memegangi lengan Junmyeon dan mendekatkan tubuh Junmyeon ke tubuhnya.

"G-gomawo." Junmyeon masih terkejut karena ia pikir bokongnya akan mendarat dengan keras diatas es.

"Kau bahkan terlihat lebih imut saat dilihat dari dekat, Jun." Chanyeol menyibakkan poni Junmyeon yang sedikit basah karena keringat.

Chanyeol menatap lekat mata Junmyeon yang hanya bisa diam di depannya. Bulan yang bersinar terang di atas mereka, dengan lampu-lampu yang menghiasi rink menambah kesan romantis posisi mereka berdua. Perlahan-lahan Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Junmyeon. Salah tingkah, Junmyeon menutup matanya.

Sehun

Namun yang terlintas di benaknya justru Sehun adik dari prince charming yang diidam-idamkannya selama ini. Tak merasakan apapun Junmyeon membuka matanya, ia melihat Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Chan?"

"Aku hanya mengerjaimu." Chanyeol terkikik.

"Hah? G-geurae?" Junmyeon ikut tertawa dengan kikuknya. Kau sudah gila Kim Junmyeon, kenapa justru pria itu yang muncul di pikiranmu, jelas-jelas kau sedang bersama prince charmingmu.

"Sudah semakin gelap, sepertinya salju juga akan turun, sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang." Chanyeol menggandeng Junmyeon, menuntunnya menuju pintu keluar ice rink untuk mengembalikan sepatu yang mereka pinjam.

🐰🐺🐰🐺

"Jun, ayo kita berkencan di taman belakang."

"Eh? Tidak biasanya." Junmyeon tertawa.

"Tiba-tiba aku ingin pizza. Bagaimana kalau kita memesan pizza lalu berpiknik di taman?"

"Baiklah, kau mau pizza rasa apa? Biar kupesankan."

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah meneleponnya." Chanyeol menyengir.

"Baiklah aku akan siapkan minumannya kalau begitu, kau ambil alas duduk di lemari sana, okay."

"Siap, bos."

Di taman belakang Chanyeol merebahkan dirinya di paha Junmyeon. Sambil sesekali bercanda dan menikmati pizza nya.

"Kamu kenapa baik sekali sih Jun?"

"Hah?" Junmyeon terkejut dengan pembicaraan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba berubah.

"Iya, bahkan semua keluargaku menyukaimu. Aku pasti beruntung sekali bersamamu. Bahkan Sehun, selama ini ia tidak pernah suka dengan mantan-mantanku, tapi denganmu ia bahkan begitu dekat."

"Eum, aku juga suka dengan keluargamu. Seperti, mendapatkan kembali kenangan yang tidak bisa kudapatkan."

"Jun, bagaimana kalau kita menikah saja?" Chanyeol mengecup tangan Junmyeon.

"Aaaak~"

Junmyeon dan Chanyeol menatap asal suara, melihat Sehun yang sudah terbaring di tanah.

"Sehun!" Mereka berdua memanggil bersamaan.

Chanyeol bangun dan hendak berlari menuju Sehun, namun dia dikalahkan oleh Junmyeon yang sudah lebih dulu sampai di dekat Sehun. Chanyeol perlahan berjalan kearah Junmyeon dan Sehunn sambil memerhatikan keduanya.

"Kwaenchanha?" Junmyeon terlihat begitu khawatir.

"Sepertinya kakiku terkilir."

"Sini, kubantu."

Chanyeol memapah Sehun dibantu juga oleh Junmyeon ke arah kamar Sehun.

"Aku akan menelepon dokter dulu." Chanyeol keluar kamar untuk memanggil dokter pribadi mereka.

"Apakah sakit sekali?" Junmyeon ikut meringis saat Sehun meringis karena kakinya bergeser sedikit.

"Jangan banyak bergerak dulu Sehun." Junmyeon meletakkan beberapa bantal di belakang Sehun untuknya bersandar.

Junmyeon juga dengan telaten mengangkat kaki Sehun yang terkilir dan meletakkan bantal dibawahnya. Lalu menggulung celana Sehun agar saat dokter datang bisa langsung diperiksa. Chanyeol memerhatikan semua perilaku tunangannya itu.

"Kau perhatian sekali, Jun. Kalau aku tidak tahu kau adalah tunanganku, aku pasti berpikir kau adalah kekasih Sehun."

Tubuh Junmyeon menegang mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Chan, a-apa yang kau bicarakan."

"Apakah selama aku koma, kalian yakin tidak ada yang terjadi diantara kalian?"

"Hyung! Apa yang kau bicarakan? Saat kau kecelakaan bahkan Junmyeon yang menyelamatkanmu, membahayakan nyawanya sendiri. Apa kau tidak keterlaluan menuduh Junmyeon seperti itu?"

Chanyeol tertawa. "Yah! Kenapa wajah kalian serius seperti itu? Aku hanya terheran saja, karena Junmyeon bisa menaklukkan adikku yang nakal ini. Aku bukannya menuduh Junmyeon yang tidak-tidak, aigoo. Hyung hanya senang melihat kau bisa terbuka dengan orang lain."

Chanyeol mengusak kepala Sehun dengan lembut.

"Aku tak salah, kau memang sebaik malaikat. Sepertinya kau malaikat pelindung kami, Jun." Chanyeol mengecup pipi Junmyeon. Lalu berlari keluar secepat kilat setelah mendengar suara dokter pribadi mereka diluar.

Sehun dan Junmyeon terdiam kaku ditinggal berdua di dalam kamar.

"Eum, sepertinya dokter akan memeriksamu sebentar lagi. Aku akan keluar, kalau butuh sesuatu panggil saja aku."

"Arasseo."

Sehun memandangi punggung Junmyeon yang menjauh dari dirinya.

🐰🐺🐰🐺

"Halmeoni, Abeoji, Eomoni, Sehunnie, aku ingin mengumumkan sesuatu." Chanyeol tersenyum di meja makan setelah mereka semua menikmati sarapan. "Aku akan menikahi Junmyeon."

Junmyeon tersedak air putih yang sedang diminumnya.

"Omo! Benarkah?" Eomma Oh terpekik mendengar berita dari anaknya itu.

"Ya, anakku. Sepertinya ini adalah waktu yang tepat." Halmeoni pun ikut senang.

"Ta-tapi Chan, kau belum sembuh sepenuhnya."

"Aku tidak peduli Junmyeon, selama itu kamu, bahkan meskipun aku tidak akan pernah mengingat kembali, aku akan tetap menikahimu. Lagipula kita kan sudah tunangan, untuk apa lagi menundanya."

"Chukkae Hyung."

"Ne! Gomawo Sehunnie."

"Kurasa semakin cepat semakin baik. Appa tidak sabar Junmyeon resmi menjadi keluarga kita."

Junmyeon hanya bisa diam saja disaat semua orang ramai membahas tentang pernikahannya, bahkan pembahasan tentang tema dan wedding planer terbaik pun tak didengarnya lagi. Ia tenggelam dalam kebingungannya sendiri.

"Jun, kau kenapa? Kenapa wajahmu pucat seperti itu?" Sehun bertanya saat memerhatikan tingkah laku Junmyeon sedari tadi.

"Eum, aku, aku sepertinya kurang enak badan."

Kini semua orang yang ada di meja makan menatap ke arah Junmyeon.

"Benarkah? Kemarilah, aku akan mengantarmu ke kamar." Chanyeol memapah tubuh Junmyeon berdiri dari kursinya.

Junmyeon yang merasa tubuhnya lemas hanya bisa bertumpu pada Chanyeol membawanya ke kamar. Setelah Chanyeol merebahkannya di tempat tidur, Chanyeol duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya.

"Jun, apa perlu ku panggil dokter?" Chanyeol mengelus pipi Junmyeon lembut.

Junmyeon hanya menggeleng menyentuh tangan Junmyeon yang berada di pipinya, berusaha menerima kehangatan dari sana. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum melihat Junmyeon yang sedang bersikap manja padanya.

"Kau sangat sempurna, Chan." Junmyeon berbicara lirih. Tapi kenapa hatinya tidak merasakan hal yang seharusnya ia rasakan.

"Apa kau yakin akan menikahiku sebelum ingatanmu pulih?" Junmyeon menatap dalam mata Chanyeol. "Kurasa sebaiknya kita menunggu kau pulih, Chan."

"Kenapa Jun? Aku sangat yakin dengan pilihanku, Jun. Kau sempurna untuk menjadi pasanganku."

Junmyeon menangis mendengarnya. Chanyeol kebingungan melihat Junmyeon yang justru menangis. Spontan ia membawa Junmyeon ke pelukannya.

"Wae geurae Junmyeon-ah?"

"Hiks..aku, aku, hanya t-tak mau kau m-menyesal, Chan." Tangis Junmyeon semakin keras. Rasa sakit di kepalanya pun semakin menusuk.

"Apa yang kau katakan Jun, sudah kubilang, kau sempurna Jun."

Chanyeol terus mengusap punggung Junmyeon lembut, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Aku tak sesempurna yang kalian pikirkan Chan." Suara Junmyeon sangat lirih sampai hampir saja Chanyeol tidak mendengarnya.

"Jun, apa maksudmu?"

Namun Chanyeol tak merasakan pergerakan dari si mungil. Junmyeon telah tertidur dengan panas tubuh yang semakin meninggi. Segera Junmyeon ia baringkan kembali, keluar mengambil kompres untuk membantu menurunkan suhu tubuh Junmyeon sambil terus terngiang-ngiang akan maksud ucapan Junmyeon.

.

.

Junmyeon terbangun disapa dengan pemandangan gelap di kamarnya.

"Sepertinya aku tertidur cukup lama."

Junmyeon melemparkan pandangannya ke arah pintu kamarnya. Terdengar suara berdebat dari luar. Dengan tubuh yang masih lemas ia tertatih berjalan ke asal suara.

"Chan, apa kau tak mengingatku?"

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Terdengar suara seorang pria tak dikenalnya dan suara eomoni.

"Maafkan aku karena kita bertengkar hebat saat itu, aku bahkan tidak tahu kau kecelakaan, maafkan aku, aku patut kau maki, tapi jangan lupakan aku Yeol." Seorang pria yang lebih mungil dari Junmyeon tampak menangis dan memeluk Chanyeol.

"Maaf, aku sudah punya tunangan." Chanyeol menepis lelaki itu.

"Tapi aku kekasihmu Yeol, aku tahu kau mau melamarku hari itu, tapi aku menolakmu, karena itu kita bertengkar hebat di hari kau kecelakaan Yeol." Lelaki itu menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Omong kosong apa ini." Abeoji tampak sangat marah.

"Kalau kau menolaknya untuk apa kau kembali sekarang?"

Semua orang menoleh ke arah Junmyeon yang bersuara.

"Jun, kau tidak percaya hal ini kan?" Sehun tampak panik melihat Junmyeon yang sudah sadar.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi. Kenapa kau kembali jika kau menolaknya?" Suara Junmyeon terdengar seperti desisan.

"Jun, aku tak ada hubungannya dengan lelaki ini, sungguh." Chanyeol mendekat ke arah Junmyeon yang terlihat bertumpu pada tiang tangga.

"Karena aku sudah dijodohkan dengan orang tuaku." Lelaki mungil itu tampak kalah.

"Jadi kau kembali untuk menyakiti Chanyeol lagi?"

"Jun, Nak, sudahlah, kita tak perlu mendengar semua ini, kau masih sakit." Eomoni memberi kode pada Chanyeol untuk membawa kembali Junmyeon.

"Tidak, saat aku tahu Chanyeol kecelakaan, aku meninggalkan semuanya. Aku tidak peduli lagi. Aku sadar jika hanya Chanyeol yang kubutuhkan, bukan kekayaan orang tuaku atau apapun itu." Pria mungil itu kembali mengusap air matanya yang terus mengalir.

"Apa kau bisa jamin kau tidak akan menyakiti Chanyeol lagi?"

"Jun!" Kini Chanyeol berteriak memarahi Junmyeon.

"Aku tidak akan pernah sanggup untuk menyakiti Chanyeol lagi, aku begitu mencintainya."

Junmyeon melepaskan cincin yang selama beberapa bulan ini bertengger di jari manisnya. Ia perlahan mendatangi pria mungil yang sedang menangis tersedu-sedu di tengah ruangan.

"Kurasa ini milikmu. Cincin ini akhirnya kembali pada pemilik aslinya."

"Jun, apa maksudmu?" Chanyeol menarik tangan Junmyeon.

"Sepertinya ini sudah waktunya aku untuk berterus terang. Halmeoni, Abeoji, Eomoni, Chanyeol, Sehun, aku sebenarnya bukan tunangan Chanyeol."

Semua terkesiap menerima informasi dari Junmyeon. Junmyeon menjelaskan semuanya dari bagaimana bisa ia memakai cincin itu, sampai dikira oleh petugas kesehatan jika ia adalah tunangan Chanyeol. Dengan berderai air mata ia menjelaskan semuanya.

"Jun, katakan ini semua tidak benar." Sehun menggeram saat berbicara.

"Maaf, Sehun, tapi seperti yang kau duga sebelumnya, aku memang bukan tunangan Chanyeol."

"Kenapa kau membohongi kami nak?" Eomma Oh merasa kecewa dan sedih.

"Aku hanya tak bisa, melihat kalian tersenyum, aku tak sanggup mengecewakan kalian." Junmyeon menghapus air matanya yang semakin deras mengalir.

"Dan menurutmu perlakuanmu itu benar?" Kini Abeoji tidak bisa menahan rasa kecewanya lagi.

"Maafkan aku yang egois, tapi aku hanya bahagia bisa bertemu dengan kalian semua, sampai aku lupa jika aku hanya orang asing bagi kalian. Maafkan aku." Junmyeon berlutut ke lantai, membungkuk berkali-kali ke arah keluarga Oh.

Semua orang pergi kearah kamarnya masing-masing, meninggalkan Junmyeon yang masih menangis di ruang tengah. Begitu terpukul dengan apa yang terjadi di keluarga mereka. Dirasanya cukup lama ia menangis, dengan kekuatan yang tersisa Junmyeon bangkit yang hanya bisa melihat Chanyeol dan tunangannya disana.

"Maafkan aku Chan, seperti yang kubilang aku tak sesempurna yang kau bilang. Mendekati sempurna pun tidak. Aku harap dengan kehadirannya cepat membantumu pulih."

Junmyeon pergi ke kamarnya. Memasukkan sisa barangnya ke tas miliknya, merapikan tempat tidurnya setelah selesai ia pun keluar dari kamar itu. Merasa ragu, namun ia mendekat ke arah pintu Sehun.

"Hun, maafkan aku karena telah mengecewakanmu. Sepertinya kita tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu lagi setelah ini." Junmyeon tertawa lirih. "Bodohnya aku, untuk apa juga kau mau bertemu penipu sepertiku. Selamat tinggal Sehun." Junmyeon tak mendengar suara apapun dari dalam kamar Sehun yang ia anggap sebagai pertanda Sehun tidak akan pernah memaafkannya. "Saranghae."

Suara Junmyeon begitu lirih saat menyampaikan perasaan terdalamnya. Cinta pada pandangan kedua, namun entah sampai kapan ia bisa melupakan cinta ini. Mungkin tidak akan pernah. Junmyeon menuruni tangga berjalan kearah pintu keluar, namun dicegat oleh lelaki mungil kekasih Chanyeol itu.

"Junmyeon-ssi, terima kasih."

Junmyeon tersenyum padanya.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih. Cukup bahagiakan Chanyeol dan keluarga ini."

"Kyungsoo, namaku Do Kyungsoo. Biar kuantar kau pergi Junmyeon-ssi."

Junmyeon melepaskan pegangan tanga Kyungsoo dari lengannya. "Tidak perlu Kyungsoo-ssi, lebih baik kalian berbicara berdua malam ini. Aku pergi."

"Sejak kapan kau mencintai Sehun?" Suara Chanyeol mengejutkan Junmyeon.

"Maafkan aku Chanyeol, it was while you were sleeping."

Semua terdiam, hanya keheningan yang mengantarkan Junmyeon pergi dari rumah keluarga besar Oh. Apa yang bisa Junmyeon harapkan? Di dalam lubuk hatinya ia sudah tahu bahwa ia akan menerima semua ini. Kesalahannya terlalu besar.

🐰🐺🐰🐺

"Hey, ada apa dengan suasana suram di rumah ini?" Seorang pria paruh baya yang baru bergabung ke meja makan kebingungan. "Mana Junmyeon?"

"Berhenti membicarakan dia." 

"Ada apa sebenarnya Hyung?" Pria paruh baya itu menatap hyungnya yang terlihat tidak menikmati sarapannya sama sekali. "Astaga! Apakah kalian sudah tahu? Jadi mana Junmyeon? Kalian mengusirnya?"

"Apa maksudmu Oh Jung Seok? Kami tidak mengusirnya ia yang pergi sendiri. Juga, apa maksudmu kami sudah tahu? Jangan bilang kau tahu kalau Junmyeon bukan tunangan Chanyeol."

"Ya, tentu saja aku tahu. Aku ini kepala kepolisian, kau pikir orang bisa dengan mudah membohongiku?"

"Lalu kenapa kau membiarkannya brengsek?"

"Apa yang salah dengan itu? Apa kehadiran Junmyeon merugikan kita? Lihatlah kalian semua, begitu terpukul setelah Junmyeon pergi seperti ini. Aku tahu, anak itu akan membawa kehangatan di keluarga kita."

"Tapi harus dengan cara menipu?"

"Bukankah dia tidak ada niat menipu kalian? Kita semua yang berasumsi padanya, apa eomma ingat, eomma yang sangat yakin jika Junmyeon adalah tunangan Chanyeol. Hyung dan juga kakak ipar, bukannya kalian bahagia dengan kehadiran Junmyeon? Aku yang menyuruhnya untuk tetap melanjutkan perannya, karena aku tahu ia anak yang baik, seorang anak yang kesepian yang merindukan sebuah keluarga. Bukankah ini win-win solution?"

"Seharusnya Junmyeon mengatakan saja yang sebenarnya, Samchon."

"Nah, lihatlah anak ini, bahkan anak nakal ini bisa takluk pada Junmyeon. Apa jika Junmyeon mengatakan sebenarnya dari awal kalian akan begitu menerima dia? Omong kosong." Oh Jung Seok berdecih. "Untuk apa kalian marah pada satu kesalahannya di saat begitu banyak kebaikan yang kalian terima dari Junmyeon."

"Kurasa Junmyeon sudah berkali-kali hendak memberitahu kita. Eomma ingat saat aku pulang dari RS, dia mengatakan akan pergi,juga disaat aku bilang aku akan menikahinya, ia bilang padaku untuk menundanya sampai aku pulih karena ia tak mau aku kecewa." Chanyeol membuka suaranya untuk pertama kali semenjak ia memikirkan semua hal ini semalaman.

"Jika ia berniat jahat, seharusnya ia pergi dengan membawa barang berharga dari rumah ini, atau memintaku menikahinya secepatnya, namun ia bahkan meninggalkan baju-baju bermerk yang kalian belikan selama ia tinggal disini."

"Kalau begitu ia harusnya tidak pergi begitu saja."

"Apa yang bisa ia lakukan Oh Sehun? Kita semua meninggalkannya saat ia menangis tersedu-sedu di ruang tengah. Kurasa memarahinya saat itu akan lebih baik dibanding meninggalkannya dalam keheningan." Nada suara Chanyeol meninggi, namun Kyungsoo yang duduk disampingnya mengelus tangan Chanyeol untuk meredakan amarahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau bodoh atau bagaimana, namun aku tahu Junmyeon menyayangimu Oh Sehun." Sehun menatap Chanyeol cepat. "Bahkan mungkin ia mencintaimu. Kemarin-kemarin aku hanya membiarkan perasaan ini karena kupikir ia hanya peduli padamu seperti seorang kakak pada adiknya, namun setelah aku tahu ia bukan tunanganku sesungguhnya, semuanya menjadi sangat pas, orang yang disukainya adalah kau Oh Sehun, bukan aku. Kau bayangkan ketika kau orang yang ia cintai juga ikut mendiaminya, pilihan apalagi yang bisa dipilih oleh Junmyeon selain meninggalkan kita semua."

Sehun untuk kedua kalinya menangis tersedu-sedu di depan keluarganya.

"Eomma, eotteohkae?" Eomma Oh mendatangi anak bungsunya itu.

"Kwaenchanha Sehun-ah, kwaenchanha."

"Aku juga mencintai Junmyeon eomma, bahkan disaat aku tahu ia tunangan Hyung." Tangisnya semakin memecah. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Kejar dia anak bodoh. Apa kelamaan tinggal di luar negeri membuat nyalimu ciut?"

"Abeoji merestuinya?" Sehun melap ingus dan air matanya yang sudah berantakan di wajahnya.

"Bukankah dari dulu Junmyeon adalah calon menantu keluarga kita?"

"Aku menyayangimu Appa." Sehun berlari kearah Appa Oh dan memeluknya. 

"Aigoo, lap dulu ingusmu dengan benar."

"Samchon, apakah kau tahu dimana Junmyeon tinggal?"

"Tentu saja, apa gunanya punya Samchon dengan kedudukan tinggi."

Seluruh keluarga itu tertawa untuk pertama kalinya semenjak kejadian yang cukup menyesakkan itu.

🐰🐺🐰🐺

"Hun-ah, aku sudah menyuruh anak buahku untuk menyelidiki, namun sepertinya Junmyeon tidak pernah pulang kerumahnya semenjak kecelakaan Chanyeol."

"Mwo? Jadi bagaimana ini Samchon? Aku juga sudah pernah ke cafe tempat ia bekerja, namun hasilnya nihil."

Sehun mengacak rambutnya karena seminggu ini tidak berhasil menemukan keberadaan Junmyeon. Mereka tidak tahu harus mencari kemana lagi, karena Junmyeon sama sekali tidak memiliki kerabat.

"Seharusnya kutahan dia agar tidak pergi dari rumah. Babo Oh Sehun!" Sehun memukul kepalanya sendiri.

"Jangan menyerah Sehun-ah. Aku mendapat info, kalau aku tidak salah ingat Junmyeon cukup dekat dengan pegawai bernama Byun Baekhyun. Mungkin ia tahu keberadaan Junmyeon dimana."

Ya, selama Junmyeon pergi, Chanyeol perlahan mendapatkan kembali ingatannya. Dibantu dengan kehadiran Kyungsoo yang selalu berada disampingnya, semakin mempercepat pulihnya Chanyeol.

"Byun Baekhyun? Sepertinya aku menemuinya saat ke cafe Junmyeon, namun ia mengaku tak terlalu kenal dengan Junmyeon."

"Kurasa ini mencurigakan, Hun. Siapa tahu, ia sengaja menyembunyikan Junmyeon."

"Aku pergi."

"Wah, cepat sekali pergerakan anak itu. Sudah lama Samchon tak melihat ia sesemangat itu." Oh Jung Seok tertawa bersama dengan Chanyeol melihat putra bungsu Oh berlari terbirit-birit.

.

.

"Aku tahu kau bohong."

"Maaf, tuan, tapi aku tidak kenal dengan Junmyeon."

"Tolonglah Baekhyun-ssi, jika kau mau memberitahu aku dimana Junmyeon berada, aku akan memberikanmu uang."

Baekhyun menggeleng kepalanya cepat. "Maaf, saya tidak tahu."

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau dinner dengan Kai?"

"Kai? The Model Kai? Alias Kim Jong In?" Baekhyun berteriak.

"Ya. Kau mau aku meneleponnya sekarang?" Sehun melambaikan hp nya dengan kontak Kai di layarnya di depan wajah Baekhyun.

"Maaf, aku tidak akan menjual temanku hanya karena Kai."

"Ha! Kau mengakui kau tahu dimana Junmyeon kan. Tolonglah aku sekali ini saja Baekhyun-ssi. Aku tidak akan menyakiti Junmyeon, sungguh." Sehun menunjukkan wajah memohon disertai dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Sudah 3 hari Baekhyun diteror terus oleh lelaki bernama Oh Sehun itu. Akhirnya Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

"Baiklah, ia berada dirumahku selama ini. Kau sebaiknya memastikan kau tidak akan menyakitinya lagi."

"Aku berjanji dengan seluruh hidupku Byun Baekhyun-ssi." Sehun mengembangkan senyum terlebarnya, membuat Baekhyun terpana sekejap.

"Keadaannya masih belum baik-baik saja Sehun-ssi. Namun tanggal 24 Desember nanti ia memiliki shift malam disini. Sebaiknya kau persiapkan dirimu baik-baik dan datang pada saat itu."

"Tidak bisakah hari ini saja aku menemuinya?"

"Tanggal 24 atau tidak sama sekali. Aku akan berusaha menenangkannya sampai hari itu. Sebaiknya kau persiapkan kejutan yang baik untuknya di malam Natal itu."

"Kejutan?"

"Hmm~ kau tahu, ia selalu sengaja memilih shift itu, disaat yang lain akan memilih untuk libur, karena ia tahu ia tidak punya keluarga dan orang lain pasti ingin menghabiskan malam Natal bersama keluarganya. Jadi, karena itu, aku harap kau bisa mengembalikan semangat Natal pada diri Junmyeon lagi."

Sehun terenyuh mendengar penuturan Baekhyun. Hatinya ikut sakit membayangkan kehidupan Junmyeon selama ini.

"Baiklah aku mengerti. Aku akan pastikan Natal tahun ini adalah Natal terbaik untuknya." Sehun tersenyum pada Baekhyun. "Terima kasih banyak Baekhyun-ssi. Aku pergi dulu, oh iya, urusan dengan Kai, anggap saja sudah beres. Kau akan dihubungi secepatnya oleh dia. Bye, Baekhyun-ssi."

Baekhyun tercenung mendengar kata-kata Sehun. "MWO??????"

🐰🐺🐰🐺

"Tumben sekali hari ini sepi. Apa semuanya sedang berkumpul dengan keluarganya, ya?"

Junmyeon memandangi orang yang berlalu lalang di luar cafe nya. Betapa beruntungnya orang-orang itu, menghabiskan malam Natal bersama orang tersayangnya. Ia juga melihat beberapa pasangan yang sedang menikmati minuman di cafe mereka.

"Permisi."

"Oh, uh, maaf, selamat datang di Cafe Just Us 2, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Junmyeon membungkuk menyapa seorang customer.

"Kwaenchanha. Aku pesan Ice Americano?"

Junmyeon memiringkan kepalanya. "Ice?" Siapa yang memesan minuman dingin di malam hari di Bulan Desember pikirnya, namun memang permintaan customer terkadang sedikit aneh.

"Ya, Ice Americano 1."

"Baiklah tuan, atas nama siapa?" 

"Oh Sehun."

DEG!

Jantung Junmyeon rasanya mau berhenti mendengar nama itu, walau bukan keluar dari bibir pria yang selalu berada di benaknya akhir-akhir ini.

"Ba-baik Tuan Oh Sehun, silahkan ditunggu."

Junmyeon membalikkan badannya, memegang dadanya yang sedikit sakit dan berdebar hebat. "Bahkan mendengar namanya saja berefek sangat luar biasa pada tubuhmu."

Junmyeon membuatkan pesanan barusan. Saat selesai ia memanggil nama Oh Sehun sang customer.

"Tuan Oh Sehun!"

Namun tak ada yang datang, melihat sekeliling cafe, tak menemukan sosok customer tadi. Mungkin sedang ke kamar mandi, pikir Junmyeon. Ia kembali berbalik kearah mesin kopi, membersihkan sisa-sisa minuman yang tumpah, mengelapnya dengan telaten sampai bersih.

"Pesanan atas nama Oh Sehun?"

Kembali jantung Junmyeon berhenti berdetak beberapa saat mendengar suara yang sangat familiar. Ia menggelengkan kepala, berpikir ia hanya berhalusinasi. Ia menarik nafas dan kembali berbalik badan ke meja kasir. Namun badannya terkaku, karena pria yang dihadapannya kali ini bukan customer yang tadi, namun Oh Sehun yang sangat dirindukannya.

"Pesanan atas nama Oh Sehun?"

"Oh, i-iya, ini silahkan. Terima kasih, datang kembali." Junmyen menyodorkan gelas minuman itu ke hadapan Sehun.

"Terima kasih." Sehun mengambil minumannya dan berbalik menuju pintu keluar.

Junmyeon tak bisa menahan bulir air matanya untuk tidak keluar. Kenapa Sehun harus menyiksanya seperti itu, benar-benar menganggap dirinya orang asing. Namun sebelum Sehun membuka pintunya, Sehun berbalik dan berjalan kembali ke arah Junmyeon.

"Maaf, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang kulupakan."

"Ne?"Junmyeon berusaha keras menahan air matanya agar tak terjatuh lagi.

"Hadiah Natal untukmu." Sehun menyodorkan kotak hadiah kecil dari kantongnya kepada Junmyeon. "Oh, iya, kau mau makan apa di perayaan malam Natal nanti? Eomma berpikir kau pasti suka ayam panggang namun Abeoji bilang untuk bertanya dulu padamu."

Junmyeon masih belum bisa mencerna semua perkataan Sehun. "Hah?"

"Kau mau kutemani sampai shift mu selesai atau kujemput lagi nanti?"

"Oh Sehun, apa maksudmu?"

"Eomma dan Appa sudah menunggu calon menantunya untuk perayaan malam Natal tentu saja, kenapa kau malah bertanya apa maksudku?"

"Oh Sehun jangan bercanda." Junmyeon tak bisa menahannya lagi, air mata itu deras mengalir di pipinya.

"Astaga, kenapa kau malah menangis." Sehun berjalan masuk ke ruang kerja Junmyeon, mendekati Junmyeon dan merengkuh wajah Junmyeon.

Bukannya tenang, tangis Junmyeon malah semakin kencang.

"Aigoo, my cry baby." Sehun menarik kepala Junmyeon ke dadanya mendekapnya erat. "Sudah, jangan menangis." Sehun mengecup ringan kepala Junmyeon.

Junmyeon memeluk erat pinggang Sehun. Betapa ia mencintai pria di hadapannya ini.

"Kau tidak mau membuka hadiah Natal mu?"

"Tapi ini belum Natal." Junmyeon merengek.

Sehun tertawa mendengar itu. "Baiklah kalau begitu aku yang akan membukakannya untukmu."

Sehun membuka kertas kado yang membungkus sebuah kotak beludru. Sehun menjauhkan tubuh Junmyeon dari tubuhnya, meskipun si mungil tampak tak rela.

"Kim Junmyeon." Sehun berlutut di hadapan Junmyeon. "Will you marry me?"

Junmyeon terkesiap spontan ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. 

"Hun, oh Tuhan, of course I will Oh Sehun." Junmyeon berusaha untuk tidak berteriak.

Sehun tersenyum lalu berdiri, mengambil tangan Junmyeon dan memasukkan cincin itu ke jari manis Junmyeon.

"Saranghae Kim Junmyeon."

Tanpa menunggu balasan dari Junmyeon, Sehun menarik Junmyeon ke dalam ciumannya. Bibir 'calon kakak ipar' yang selama ini secara tidak pantas diidam-idamkannya.

"Nado saranghae Oh Sehun. Neomu..neomu.." Ucap Junmyeon setelap ciuman mereka terlepas.

"Eotteokhae? Sepertinya aku tidak ingin jauh-jauh darimu lagi. Aku akan menemanimu sampai shift mu berakhir. Setelah itu, kita pulang ke rumah baby." Sehun kembali mengecup singkat bibir Junmyeon.

Tampak keraguan di wajah Junmyeon.

"Semua orang dirumah sudah tidak sabar bertemu denganmu sayang. Kami semua merindukanmu. Tampaknya sekarang anak kesayangan dirumah Oh bukan Chanyeol Hyung lagi, tapi kamu."

Junmyeon memukul dada Sehun.

"Tapi orang kesayanganku adalah kamu Oh Sehun."

"Mmmmmh~ eotteokkhae, eomma! Calon menantumu manis sekali, aku tidak tahan." Sehun berteriak menahan diri dari keimutan Junmyeon.

Junmyeon memukul Sehun kembali menyuruhnya untuk diam.

"Jangan salahkan aku sayang kalau besok aku akan langsung menikahimu. Aku tak akan pernah mau berpisah darimu."

"Bodoh, aku tak akan pergi lagi Oh Sehun. Terima kasih untuk hadiah Natal terindahnya."

Junmyeon mengecup bibir Sehun.

a story about love at second sight.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Percayalah, work ini sebenarnya dijadwalkan untuk rilis Natal tahun lalu, siapa sangka molor sampai tahun ini huhuhu.
> 
> Hope you guys like it
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy New Year


End file.
